The Pleasures of Home
by TeaCozyElf
Summary: Rose comes home from Hogwarts for summer break after her 4th year. Contains father/young daughter sex- if this is not your cup of tea then move on to the next fic. Rated Mature for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: An Unbearable Wait

For the past hour I have been staring out the cabin window on the Hogwarts Express. It has been raining hard the whole trip from Hogsmeade making visibility limited. But the rain can't dampen my excitement as every lighting give me a glimpse of landmarks that I recognize. Landmarks that tell me I was getting closer and closer to home. The home where I grew up. The home where I experience the most wonderful experience a young girl like me could have. As each lightning strike my excitement builds up exponentially. My cousins tease me as they plainly see it on my face. I can't help but smile at their teasing. They have no idea of the excitement that I really feel. An excitement that they cannot see - the tingling longing that have been building within me beyond their view. Yet if they have ever experienced what I have they would easily smell it. Smell the scent that I have been exuding since I woke up this morning.

"We're here!" I yelled, as a lightning fleetingly reveal King's Cross station to me.

My brother and my cousins jump up and look out the window hoping to see it too. Tease me as they will they cannot deny that they are also happy to be that much closer to home.

"I see it! I see it!" yells Lily.

"Me too!" adds my brother Hugo. They then proceed to do a silly dance that they have been doing since they were six. They sing "We're almost home! We're almost home!" as they dance around the cabin.

We all laugh at the two. My excitement goes up again. It starts to leak out of me, its scent threatening to overwhelm the cabin. James wrinkles his nose, a look of confusion on his face. I can tell he's smelled it before but cannot remember what is. Of course James would have smelled it before. I only hope that he doesn't recognize it or figure out that it's coming from me.

Just then the train's horn blares out signaling our arrival. James jumps out of the cabin and starts running down the corridor screaming "We're here! We're here!" How he is a prefect I will never know although I am for the first time thankful for his childishness.

The rest of us take our belongings and file out one by one. My excitement is beginning to overwhelm me. I struggle to keep my body from shaking and my legs from crumbling. It's almost here. That which I have been craving since Christmas hols is almost within my reach.

I exit the train and start scanning the station. "There they are" Hugo points out. I look where he's looking and I see them. I widely smile, "Dad! Mum!" They look at us and our eyes connect. My heart stops beating for a few seconds then I run to them. They open their arms as Hugo and I get to them. Hugo runs into Mums embrace as I jump into Dad's- wrapping my arms and legs around him. I hug him as tightly as I could putting everything that I feel into it hoping that he will fell it all. He pulls me off him a bit and I'm immediately disappointed. He looks at Hugo and then directly into my eyes, "How are you?" I stare directly into his eyes and tell him exactly what I've been feeling all day, "I can't wait to get home." He smiles that half-smile of his telling me that he is as excited as I am. "Me too" he answers.

"Well you are going to have to wait then" my Mum cuts in. I get off Dad and go to hug Mum while Hugo goes to Dad.

"Why's that?" Hugo asks. I look expectantly at Mum while trying to hide my apprehension. I don't think I can wait any longer.

"Well we're going to Granpa and Granma Granger's for dinner. We'll be staying there tonight and come home tomorrow." I slightly furrow my eyebrows at Dad silently letting him know of my utter disappointment at the change of plans. He slightly furrows his own eyebrows back at me and just ever so slightly smirks to let me know that he has already worked something out. Just then Mum and Hugo start walking towards the exit; either non-the-wiser to the covert communication Dad and I just had. Unsurprising as we have used and mastered it the past three years.

Dad comes to my side and puts his arm around me as we turn to follow Mom and Hugo out of King's Cross Station. He squeezes my arm letting me know to pull something out of his robe pocket. Keeping my eyes on Mum and Hugo I put my hand inside Dad's robe pocket and pull out a small parchment.

'Period. Need to clean up at Home.' I smile. I may still get what I've been craving for tonight after all.

We walk for a few minutes to our car in silence. My excitement has once again reached a fever high. I can feel a squish every step I take. My mind is swimming so much that I imagine that Mum could hear it. I try change my stride to keep the sound down yet I keep it just enough in hopes that Dad would hear. I then feel my Dad's breath on my ear, "I can smell it. So ripe and ready. I can't wait to put my mouth on it and eat it." He whispered it so light that I barely heard it yet every word was clear to me as if he was using the Sonorus charm. I grab his waist and pull his shoulder down so I can whisper in his ear, "You can eat it anytime you want. As often as you want. I want you to." He straightens up and looks at me, "Soon pumpkin, very soon." I look him in the eyes and lick my lips. "Tonight?" I ask. "Tonight" he answers. I can't wait.

I keep my arm around his waist as we continue on to our car. Hugo was already loading our trunks into the boot of the car while Mom was getting into the driver's seat.

"Mum can I talk to you?" I call out to her before she gets in. I put on a worried look on my face hoping to convince her of the little problem I'm about to pretend to have.

"Yes Rosie, what is it?" she answers, a tinge of concern in her voice.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I begin to walk to a deserted area a few feet away.

"Of course" as she starts to follow me.

"Mum" I begin as she gets to me, "Can Dad take me home first? I'm soaked" I nod my head down to show where, "and need to clean up and change before going to Grams."

"Oh my god honey, why didn't you change on the train?"

"I couldn't, it happened right as we were getting off. There was a long line behind to go back. Mum I really need Dad to take me home. I'm so wet I could feel my thighs squishing." It's all I could do to keep from breaking out in laughter. I am wet alright, if only she had any idea why.

"Are you sure you want your Dad to take you home? I could go with you. I know how your Dad gets uncomfortable with women's stuff."

"No Mum it's okay. I don't want Grampa and Granma to wait for you. They're always excited to see you and I don't want them to be disappointed."

"Honey they'll be just as disappointed if you're late."

"I know Mum, that's why I don't want you to be late too."

"Very well then, I'll go on ahead with Hugo. And thank you Rosie. I'm always proud of your thoughtfulness" she says as she smiles at me proudly.

"Thank you Mum. I love you. Tell Grampa and Granma we won't be long."

I hug Mug and kiss her on the cheek then head back to the car where Dad and Hugo were waiting. Mum goes over to Dad and they talk for a few minutes. He glances at me for a moment and I smile at him. A smile that I never give to anybody but him. He smiles back at me with that smile that tells me soon he will be giving me the most wonderful time of my young life.


	2. Chapter 2: A Thirst Quenched

I watch as Mum gives Dad a kiss then gets in the car. Dad comes to my side and puts his arm around me as we watch Mum and Hugo drive off. "We have an hour" Dad tells me. He leads me to the far end of the station to a restroom marked 'under renovation'. It's an apparition point for Aurors in case of trouble in King's Cross Station. Being a war hero and highly decorated former Auror, Dad, like Uncles Harry and Neville, is allowed to use it anytime. He guides me inside the deserted room. He pulls me into his embrace and I wrap myself to him. I'm shaking in anticipation of having Dad inside me again after so many months of waiting.

I feel the tug of apparition as we leave Kings Cross and in a short moment appear in our living room. Right away Dad's lips are on mine and his hands on my bottom. I know how awkward it is for him being so tall and bent so low. I put my arms around his shoulder and lift myself onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He easily lifts me up with his strong arms. We snog passionately. Hungrily. I feel his right hand seek the hem of my skirt and go under it. His long fingers wrapping around my thigh. I shiver from the familiar yet long missed feel of his hand on my skin. Slowly he moves his hand up, closer to where I want it to be. I thought I couldn't get any wetter. I was wrong. The moment his finger reaches the edge of my knickers I feel a gush of wetness flow out me. I wrap my legs around Dad even tighter.

"My little darling's a bit excited" teases Dad, momentarily breaking our kiss.

"Much more than just a bit" I tell him. I know he wants me badly too. He only ever calls me darling when we're alone. He's ready to love me and I'm ready for him to.

He snogs me again, this time teasing my tongue with his. Our lips and tongues play with each others'; chasing and flicking with the familiarity of many days and nights of practice under his personal tutelage. Suddenly I gasp in surprise and pleasure. He'd slipped his two middle fingers inside me without warning nor preamble. I feel him twisting and hooking his two wonderfully long fingers giving me pleasure reminiscent of his large cock. He starts to work his fingers in and out me, using my wetness to lubricate his wonderful invasion. "Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh" I moan through the overwhelming pleasure I'm succumbing to. I bury my face into the crook of Dad's neck; my heavy breathing on his skin broken by the occasional muted yelp when his twisting, hooking fingers make contact with my most sensitive area.

Through the haze I feel his other hand go under my skirt and palm my bum; fingers creeping into my sticky knickers touching my swollen nub that Dad affectionately calls his favorite little peanut. I couldn't keep myself from biting into his neck to mute my scream. I know nobody else is home but years of keeping silent to keep from being discovered by Mum or Hugo is too deeply ingrained in me. "Yes!" Dad sucks in air deeply reacting to my bite.

I am wet all over, sweat coming out every over-excited pore of my skin. My breathing is getting more erratic by the second. "Noooo!" I scream in my head. "Not yet!" The last time I've been so close to the apex so quickly was when Dad ate me for the first time. We had been giving each other pleasure with our hands for months but that night was the first time Dad snogged me down there after many days and nights of waiting. I shut my eyes tightly fighting through the overwhelming pleasure. I want this to last longer. I need it to last longer. Abruptly my eyes open from shock and outrage. He had suddenly pulled his fingers out of me.

"Dad..." I mutter angrily. I look up at him in time to see him put his fingers into his mouth. His lips close around them while he slowly pulls them out drawing every little drop of my wetness from them. I couldn't help myself from being entranced by the sight. I blush from the sheer look of ecstasy on his face while he swallows my juices in his mouth. For some reason I feel embarrassed- afraid that he wouldn't approve of my taste. I know I'm being irrational. He has tasted me more times than I can keep count; telling me how I tasted better each time- like finely aging wine. "Mmmmmhh, vintage '06!" he exclaims. I laugh at the inside joke that he's been telling for years. I often wonder how Mum haven't caught on to that considering how smart she is. It always scares and excites me when he would say "Ti's a good wine but not as good as this rich vintage '06 that I've had" over dinner at the burrow.

"Does it taste better than the last time?" I ask him.

"It does. I think I'm going to have some more" he answers.

"You're very welcome to more. You promised you will tonight."

"That I did" he says with a wicked smile as he pinches my peanut.

"Oh god!" as my eyes roll upwards. "I can't stand it anymore Dad. Pleeeease, now."

Dad carries me to the kitchen table stopping at the end where he always sits for dinner. On the way I catch a glimpse of the clock; it's been fifteen minutes since we separated from Mum and Hugo at the station. He gently lays me down on the table then sits on his chair, placing my feet on the armrests on each side. I look down at him as he slowly presses his face between my thighs. I feel him breathe me in through my skirt as if smelling Granma Molly's cooking. I close my thighs on his head and pull him into me with both hands. I grind my self into his face as he rubs it roughly into me.

"Dad, we only have forty-five minutes left."

He spreads my thighs and pulls his face away to look at the clock. "Not enough time..." he mumbles.

He looks back at me and smiles. I watch as he lifts my skirt exposing me spread out before him. Again he puts his face on me inhaling me deeply once more, only the thin cloth of my knickers between me and his mouth. Oh good how I've missed the feel of his mouth on me. His lips start moving, mashing them on my sticky lips while his tongue flicks here and there. I arch my back from the wonderful sensation. I reach down for my knickers to move them to the side, impatient to feel his lips on mine, but his hand captures it and holds it down. He was going to enjoy this his way like he always does. And I will enjoy it his way like I always do.

I begin to squirm on the table, uncomfortable at not being able to hold on to anything while the overwhelming tingling sensation overcome me. Dad enjoys me for a few minutes more before he lets go of my hands. Right away they go for my knickers moving it out of the way.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Finally his mouth was on me. Feeling his wonderful lips, his rough stubble, and his coarse tongue on my sensitive lips and nub once again is like being reacquainted with a long lost best friend. A friend that knows me inside and out. A friend that knows that pleasure is not just from licking on my nub but also on nibbling on my lips. A friend that knows I like to be sipped dry of my juices then allowed once to again puddle with wetness. A friend that would insert half his finger up my arsehole and leave it there for me to clench on.

"Oh goooood you're amazing Dad. I missed you so much. I missed this so much." I moan through the haze I was in. I turn my head here and there, my eyes unable to focus on anything. My fingers clench the crotch of my knickers pulling them as far out of the way as possible. I feel Dad's fingers enter me once again. It's amazing how he can keep one up my arsehole and another deep inside me tickling me from within. I arch my back so much that I think I might break. I want to close my thighs on Dad's head I but keep myself from doing it. Dad eats me best when not being held down by my thighs. I know Mum agrees - I heard her say the same to my Aunts one night in Aunt Ginny's room two years ago when they didn't think us girls could hear.

"So sweet. So good" I hear and feel Dad say through the licking, flicking, nibbling, and swallowing.

"Daddy I'm close. I'm really close. Oh god Daddy."

"Uh. Huunnnh."

"Uhhhnnnn. Uuuuuh."

"Aah! Oh god!" I yelp as I feel my nipple being pinched. I don't know how long he's had his other hand on my breast. Now that I've noticed it I can't help but focus on it going back and forth each nipple. I take my free hand and put it over his. I push his hand as hard as I could into me encouraging him on. I take his fingers and pinch my nipple with it.

I'm so out of it that I'm barely holding on. His lips are all over- sucking my little peanut; sipping my juices, nibbling my lips, licking my arse. All his fingers in me- in and out my arsehole, twisting, hooking, scraping my inner walls. I give up my inner struggle and put my legs over his shoulder, my feet pulling him closer to me. He responds by rubbing his face roughly up and down my girlhood.

"Ahh! Ahhwww! Dad please I'm close. Please don't stop now!"

Thankfully he listens instead of teasing me like he usually does when he knows I'm right on the edge. He knows we don't have much time. My breathing is much more erratic. I'm sucking air hard and holding it as long as I could, letting it out in low moans or sudden gasps.

"Heeeeuuuuuuhhhhhh..." I breathe in as he rolls his tongue around my nub.

"AAAkgh!" I gasp out as his finger hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Dad knows I'm there. He eats me harder, fingers me faster, not letting up. I can't take it anymore, can't hold off anymore. I scream out in pleasure for the first time in our house knowing that it's just me and Dad. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! OH GOD DAD. OOOAAAAGODHHH!" My hands grab his hair pushing him harder into me; my thighs wrap tighter around his neck to keep him from moving. I want this. I want more. I rub my pussy on his face, my bum lifting off the table. Dad doesn't stop, he rubs his face roughly in my crotch, each hand squeezing my breasts. I barely notice the pain as Dad make me come powerfully with his mouth. My body explosively releasing all pent up tension that has been building within since our last time together. The wait was worth it. Absolutely worth it.

I start to come down from the amazing high that Dad has taken me. I'm spent and my body feels like snow slowly melting from the early Spring sun. It was glorious. It was all I imagined it would be while I waited patiently for this moment. He crawls up my body stopping with his face level to mine. I couldn't stifle my giggle when I see his face covered with my juices reminding me of a younger Hugo playing with this cereal.

"Lick you clean?" I ask.

"Yes please" he answers winking at me.

I start to lick his face clean, savoring the mixture of our sweat and my fluids. He turns his head a bit to look at something.

"We have a bit over half-hour."

"Is that enough for you? You usually need more than that before you come. I want your come inside me Dad, it's been too long."

"Me too, Darling. It's been so long since I've loved you it hurts. You know I haven't had sex with your Mum for a week?"

I raise an eyebrow, not quite believing him. If I know anything about Dad it's that he loves sex, can last forever, and has a large cock (larger than most according to Mum. Apparently it's another thing Weasleys are known for besides the red hair). And I love it, as much as my Mum does. I know because I hear her screams and moans almost every night- right before he comes to me for more.

"Dad, you really telling me you and Mum haven't done it for a week? Like Mum would let that happen."

"It's true! I wanted to save as much cum as I could for you so I promised your Mum we'll take-off to the country alone this weekend."

"What? What about me? Dad, I've been wanting you since Christmas!"

"I know Darling. That's why I'm taking Monday-after off from work. Mom's taking you kids to the zoo. You can pretend you've still got your period. We'll have the whole day for ourselves" he tells me with a grin.

"Really? Ooh, I can't wait for Monday!"

He looks at the clock again scrunching his face, "We have twenty-five minutes. We'll make it enough. If not we'll come up with something to tell your Mum."

"Well, better get on fucking me then Dad. Don't want to waste more time."

"Rosie" Dad sternly calls me. I know why: he doesn't like calling our time together fucking, "you know I don't like you calling it that. I love you Rosie, I never fuck you."

"I know that Dad. You always love me. But I don't want that tonight. Tonight I want you to fuck me. Hard." I pout my lips and give him sad puppy eyes that he could never resist.

He looks me in the eyes for a moment then smiles, "If that's what you want. Get ready to be fucked tonight, Darling."


	3. Chapter 3: A Hunger Satiated

Dad removes his robe in hurry, letting it drop to the floor. I raise my legs up towards my chest to pull my knickers off. I watch his eyes focus on my now exposed girlhood while he works on removing his trousers. I throw my knickers at this face making him look at me. He smirks and leaves it on his head, half his face covered by it. I hear his trousers fall to the floor making me catch my breath. Excitedly I spread my thighs for him and I finally see the cock that I have been craving since I last had it inside me Christmas break. Merlin it's glorious! I still can't believe we are able to fit that inside me- thick as my arm and almost as long!

We don't say a word to each other. We both know what we are about to do. We are going to fuck each other out of our minds and we only have twenty minutes to do it. We start to fall into our routine. This is how we often do it- except this time I'm on the kitchen table instead of on his study or my room desk.

He holds me on the backs of my knees, spreading my thighs wider. He moves closer until his cock is touching my pussy. My body shivers from the sensation it creates. I reach down and grab hold of his cock; my fingers are too short to fully wrap around it but at least now I can hold it with just one hand. The first time I touched him I had to use both hands to fully hold him. I remember the first time I made him come with my little hands - his cock would get harder and jerk around the closer he was to coming. I had to hold his cock firmly to not to lose my grip while I pump him harder and faster.

I guide his cock to my pussy - I don't need to look to know that I have him perfectly aligned to enter me. I nod to Dad to let him know I'm ready. He always waits for my signal, making sure that I'm prepared to take him in. He's always so thoughtful and I love him more for that. Sometimes I wonder if he's the same with Mum.

Suddenly I'm broken out of my musing by the most wonderful feeling. I look down in time to see the last few centimeters of Dad's cock disappear into my tight opening.

"Merlin, Darling, you feel sooooo good and sooooo tight! I don't know how I survived six months without this!" Dad moans. I watch him roll his head up, eyes closed and mouth wide open.

"Oh god Dad, I missed you inside me so much! C'mon Dad, fuck me. We don't have much time!"

His head snaps back down to look at me.

"Right. You feel so good that I forgot" he tells me with a wink.

Finally he pulls back slowly then thrusts back into me roughly.

"OH!" I yelp from pleasure.

He does it again. And again. And again. Each pull and thrust faster than the last. Each time my breathing gets shorter and my heart beats faster

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap...

"Yes, Dad, yes! Fuck me Dad! Oh gods faster!"

And he does. Much faster. He's finally fucking me! He's pumping into and out of me faster and rougher than anytime we've done before. I'm feeling pleasure I've never felt before. Not better than when he loves me but just different. Different yet the same wonderful sensation.

"AH!" His cock hits the perfect spot making me yelp in pleasure. I'm starting to become overwhelmed. It's hard to focus on anything. Yet I notice every little sensation, every little noise, every grunt and moan, every involuntary motion our bodies make.

"Uh."

"Ooohh."

Slap.

"Uh"

Slap.

"Uh"

"Sooooo tiiiiiight..."

Slap.

"Uh"

Slap.

"Daaaaad"

Slap.

"Hnhuuuuuuh"

Slap.

I don't know how much time we have left but I want to make sure we come. I have to make sure he comes inside me.

"Faster Dad"

His crotch collides with my bottom. Over and over. Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap...

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" The increased tempo brings me so much closer to the end. I'm totally overwhelmed now. My body instinctively react to his thrusts. My back is arched hard lifting me off the table. My eyes are rolled up into my head that I don't see anything but a black blur. My toes curl inwards so tightly that my feet are starting to cramp. My waist lifts to meet Dad's every thrust on its own. I am sooooo close yet not quite there. The anticipation making each second feel like minutes. I'm willing myself to come- to come hard and explode around Dad's wonderful cock.

"You're close" I feel him breathe on my face. I open my eyes and see he's hovering above me, long arms stretched on either side.

"Yeeees... uh.. Very.. uh.. close. Uh... You?"

"Yes, but not as close as you though."

"Good. Uh... as long.. uh.. as you.. uh... come... uh... in me... uh... before.. uh... we go to... uh... Granma'uhs."

"Oh I will, Darling. I'm making sure of that."

"Uh.. uh.. uh.. uh.. uh..."

"C'mon Darling come for me. That's it. Hook your feet around me."

I do as he says. I feel my bottom lifted off the table. Dad has straightened his knees from the awkward crouch he's been on to fuck me. He's very close now too. We fuck with everything that we've got. Each thrust of his cock into my pussy I pull him into me. I use whatever energy I have left to keep my feet hooked together and not let go of his waist.

"Dad, I'm there! I'm there!" I throw my arms around his neck and lift myself up to him. I put my head on his left shoulder and hug him as tight as I could. His hands wrap around me and cups my arse. He stands up and fucks me onto him- lifting me up then slamming me down onto his cock. "Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!" I'm screaming right at his ear. He doesn't mind. I scream louder and louder as I get closer and closer. I wish it was always like this. I wish Dad and I could fuck like this every time and not have to worry about keeping quiet.

"I LOVE YOU DAAAAD! " I come harder than I've ever come before. I try to hold on, to make it last longer, to enjoy Dad's thrusting inside me as much as I could. I wrap myself around him even harder. So hard that it makes it difficult for him fuck me onto him. He turns around and kicks his chair out of the way. He takes a couple of steps then leans me onto the wall.

"You'll have to let go off your legs, Darling. We only have a few minutes left. You still want me to come inside you, don't you?" he asks my with a wry smile.

"Of course I do" as I release him from my leg grip. Putting his hands on the back of my knees again he holds against the wall and resumes fucking me. My senses are still numb from my orgasm just a moment before but it does nothing to dull the pleasure. I bury my face into his neck and let the sensation take over. I breathe a sigh of contentment on his skin with his every thrust.

I feel his muscles getting stiff. He's about to come! After so long I'm going to feel his warm come inside me. I only wish that he came with me. Why is it so hard to come together?

"I love you, Darling" he whispers into my ear as he thrusts and come deep inside me.

"Nnnngmmmhhhhh!"

"I feel you Daddy! I feel you all warm inside me!" I moan into his ear. "I love you Dad. I love this. Please don't ever stop fucking me! I want to feel you come inside me forever"

He fucks me a few more times before stepping back to the table. He leans back and sits on it, dropping my weight onto his cock impaling himself deeply inside me. We don't say anything for a few minutes. We just stare into each others' loving eyes and catch our breaths. I pull Dad's face to mine and snog him, putting as much love and passion into it. Just as Dad was slipping his tongue into my mouth we hear his mobile ring.

We both look at the clock. It's been exactly an hour since we left King's Cross station. "It's Mum." "It's your Mum!" we say at the same time then laugh at ourselves and at Mum's impeccable timing. Dad picks up his robe and pulls out his mobile from the inside pocket. He doesn't let go of me as he does this, taking care to keep his cock inside me. I'm still laughing but this time from his silliness.

He sits me down on the table staying between my thighs. I feel his cock starting to soften inside me. The mixture of our come and wetness leak out of me onto the table. We can finally claim the kitchen table as ours. Monday I will make sure that we claim every flat surface inside the house as our.

"Hello" Dad answers into his mobile. "Yes we'll be there soon. I'll make sure she's ok and all cleaned up. Luv you." I giggle into Daddy's neck. Of course we'll have to clean up, can't very well show up at Gran's soaked in sweat and smelling of sex and come couldn't we. Dad pulls out of me causing a big thick gob of his come to fall out.

"Oooops!" he says in mock surprise. We laugh together, both happy knowing that we have a full summer to make love to, and occasionally fuck, each other.

"Let's go clean up Darling. Don't want to keep Granpa and Granma Granger waiting."


End file.
